


Kiss with a fist

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Humor, M/M, Pirate AU, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао - капитан пиратского корабля, на который нечаянно попадает принцесса Мидорима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> The work was written for Kuroko no Basuke Valentine challenge.  
> Фик была написан для Kuroko no Basuke Valentine challenge.  
> The song is Grey Eye Glances - The Pirate Song.

_What you see is what life's left to me,_  
 _my love._  
 _And if something you say sets me free,_  
 _my love._  
 _Don't be scared:_  
 _I once would have cared,_  
 _but now I'm so wise._  
 _Have you lived through a storm on the sea,_  
 _my love._  
 _Can't you tell what the tide's done to me,_  
 _my love._  
 _Well I swear I could change,_  
 _if you simply explained it_  
 _to me._  
– Ну и что это за чертовщина? – гаркнул капитан Казунари, пиная три мешка с чем-то мягким внутри и тыкая саблей в один сундук. – Я вас, палубных недоумков, спрашиваю! Это все, что вы унесли с корабля? Идиоты, руки бы вам поотрывать, да акулам скормить! Такой корабль, и так бездарно ограбить, – бушевал он.  
Команда лениво ковыряла носками палубу, больше по привычке, потому что капитан был отходчивым и веселым по жизни. Корабль есть, попутный ветер несет вперед, еды-выпивки тоже хватает, на заполняемость трюмов награбленным добром жаловались, но не сильно.  
– Апхчи! – сказал один из мешков, тот самый, который пнул Казунари. Такао подпрыгнул и резво вытащил саблю. Осторожно разрезал веревку, перевязывающую горловину, и отскочил в сторону. Из мешка поднималось нечто. Пираты кинулись врассыпную, опасаясь за свои шкуры; Такао, лишенный такой возможности, капитан он или баба, остался стоять на месте с саблей наперевес.  
– Ну и где я? Кто вы такие? Вам не стыдно? Молодой человек, уберите оружие, вы меня пугаете! – нечто из мешка оказалось парнем в помятом зеленом платье с поломанным кринолином и кое-где разодранном корсете. Такао опешил. Баба, у него на корабле баба!  
– Женщина, молчать! Приказы здесь отдаю я, и вопросы спрашиваю тоже я! Имя!  
– Мидорима Синтаро, – зеленые глаза метали молнии, корсет трещал по швам от прямой осанки.  
– Аха-ха-ха! И кто же тебя, бедняжечку, нам подкинул? – Такао обернулся к притихшей команде.  
– Никто не подкидывал. Меня украли и хотели получить выкуп, потому что мой папа – очень уважаемый в столице торговец и …  
– Ага! – Такао очень понравилась фраза про выкуп у уважаемого торговца. – Так ты у нас папенькина доця? Слышь, мужики, у нас тут неженка. Команда радостно заулюлюкала, но тут Мидорима, которому уже порядком надоело, что его называют девушкой и не воспринимают всерьез, топнул ножкой по палубе. Палуба громко и сочно треснула под ножкой 43 размера.  
– Вот говорила мне матушка, что баба на корабле не к добру, зря-зря-зря не верил, – Такао рассматривал внушительную дыру, плюнул сквозь нее, выругался, чертыхнулся и ушел куда-то.  
– На, – под ноги Мидориме приземлился ящик с инструментами. – Сама сломала, сама и чини, не то за борт брошу, – мрачно сказал Казунари. Мидорима опешил. Ему, его нежнейшими, столь оберегаемыми ручками, чинить палубу? Он уже почти начал громко возмущаться, но наткнулся на взгляд Казунари и стал молча разматывать бинт.  
Платье мешало, пальцы болели, крики чаек над головой раздражали до жажды убийства, а починка затягивалась. Сначала Мидорима внимательно осмотрел дырку, примерился и тупо приколотил сверху доски, все пять, и каждая под метр в длину. Пираты еще никогда так не веселились – домашняя лапушка-дочка и плотничество. Такао молча стоял в сторонке, не принимая участия в общем веселье, и наблюдал за работой Мидоримы.  
– Дура, – пронеслось над ухом Мидоримы.– Сначала выбираешь одну доску, меряешь, потом еще раз отмеряешь и режешь. Прикладываешь, смотришь, как получилось, а вот потом уже берешь гвозди и молоток, – Такао что-то мерял на глазок, резал на части и сам забивал доски.  
Мидорима молчал и рассматривал шрамистые руки капитана. Он также заметил мелкие рубцы возле уха, россыпь борозд на шее и ниже.  
– Противно, да? – Синтаро вздрогнул и отвернулся, чтобы скрыть румянец.  
– Нет, просто впервые так близко вижу… такое.  
– Ничего, скоро все кончится, – Такао встал, отряхнул древесную пыль со штанов. – Мы тебя отвезем домой в целости и сохранности, более или менее, а ты нам за это что-то красивое, блестящее и дорогое дашь, идет? – он протянул руку Мидориме, помогая подняться.  
– Посмотрим, – Синтаро пожал оголенными плечами. – У меня есть выбор?  
– А то! Ты можешь нас сдать!  
– Позвать на помощь в порту!  
– Просто уплыть.  
– А-ха-ха-ха, я бы на это посмотрел!  
– Заткнулись все! – гаркнул Такао. – Вы шутите, а ведь она вполне это может сделать.  
Пираты притихли и уставились на Мидориму.  
– Так может ее того? – внес предложение Миядзи.  
– Нельзя, – перебил Отсубо, – кому она такая мертвая нужна? Да и выкуп дают за живую.  
– Ну все, прекращаем балаган! Я жрать хочу! Женщина, иди и приготовь что-нибудь съедобное!  
– Я не женщина! И тем более, не кухарка!  
– Да плевать! Я голодный, камбуз – там, все нужное тоже там или где-нибудь на корабле. Что будет надо – спрашивай, не стесняйся, – Такао зевнул, почесал затылок и ущипнул Мидориму. – Я в своей каюте, позовешь. Или принесешь.  
***  
– Куда нечищеную?  
– Где нож? Где-где?! Нет, я туда не полезу! Сгрызайте шкурку зубами!  
– Да подавись!  
– Уйди с дороги! И платье свое убери, и так уже пять тарелок разбила!  
Мидорима подпирал стенку и смотрел на команду, которая готовила ужин. В кастрюлях что-то бурлило, чавкало, густело и умопомрачительно пахло. Синтаро не удержался, он уже несколько дней ничего не ел.  
– Ать! Куда лапы тянешь, зараза?! Подождать не можешь? На, яблочко наливное на капустном листочке, специально для тебя. Авось сиськи вырастут, – Миядзи заржал и поставил перед Мидоримой поднос с двумя порциями. – Отнесешь капитану. Прямо, потом налево, потом туда, где дверь открыта, короче, найдешь, – и Синтаро выпихнули из камбуза с подносом в руках.  
***  
– О! Ужин! Еда! – Такао оторвался от карты на столе. – Не-не-не, стой там. То есть не стой. Короче, пройдись прямо и бедрами покрути!  
Синтаро с невозмутимым лицом чинно прошествовал к столу, с силой опустил поднос на стол и почти расплескал суп. Он уже собирался развернуться и уходить, когда его схватили и усадили в кресло.  
– Куда? А ужин? Или ты думаешь, что они все это в меня собирались впихнуть? – Такао сел с другой стороны стола и начал со вкусом поглощать все, до чего мог дотянуться. Синтаро не двигается, просто сидит и смотрит на Такао с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
– Ну и чего сидишь, ешь давай! Чего скромничаешь? Или ты меня так стесняешься? Или ты после слов Миядзи думаешь, что мы тебя тут отравим, тело подкинем, мол, увы и ах, нашли бедняжечку уже такой. Брови Синтаро поползли вверх: слова Такао почти полностью совпадали с его опасениями.  
Такао долго смотрит на Мидориму, бросает тихое «дура» и Мидорима не выдерживает – встает и подходит к Такао. У Мидоримы тяжелая рука, и загорелая кожа Такао почти сразу наливается багрянцем на правой щеке. На месте шрамов кожа краснеет сильнее, зудит и чешется, Такао трет ее пальцами.  
– А знаешь, что с тобой можно сделать все, что угодно? Тебя можно не отдавать, плевать на выкуп. Тебя можно порезать на большие и не очень кусочки; можно отрубить тебе все пальцы на руках и ногах, а кожу прижечь; можно связать тебя и тащить за кораблем; можно привязать к палубе и отстегать кнутом. А еще можно просто отдать тебя команде, плевать, девка ты или парень,– Такао почти шепчет, но Мидориму прошибает холодный пот. Он едва стоит на ногах, в голове кровью стучат тихие угрозы, а на широкие плечи камнем падает понимание, что с ним ничего из перечисленного не сделали. По доброте душевной.  
Такао молча подходит к Синтаро, гладит мягкую кожу щек, спускается к разрезу лифа и щелкает пальцами, отдергивая руку. У Мидоримы сбито дыхание, тем, где только что были пальцы Казунари, горячо и пусто.  
– Я не…  
– Да знаю я, знаю, что ты – не баба. Заметил, увидел, можешь ничего не говорить.  
Мидорима негромко кашляет и продолжает прерванную фразу:  
– Я не против, – и Такао чувствует мягкое касание губ там, где на щеке зарубцевалась кожа. – Побыть твоей бабой, - с усмешкой заканчивает он.


End file.
